Zul'Gurub
}} Zul'Gurub is a 20-man raid located in northeastern Stranglethorn Vale. Like Zul'Farrak, it counts as an outdoors zone, and riding on mounts is possible. Zul'Gurub is the capital of the jungle troll tribes, led by the Gurubashi, worshippers of the god, Hakkar the Soulflayer, who personally inhabits a temple in the deepest parts of the city. It is believed that Zul'Farrak was once a outpost of this kingdom but was lost in the Sundering. Guide Directions to most efficient route through Zul'Gurub, to hit the most significant bosses: #Enter the instance and continue straight across the first bridge, turn right and head up a hill and kill High Priestess Jeklik. #Go back down and across the second bridge to find the room on the left containing High Priest Venoxis. #Behind Venoxis's Room take the right path, and continue going up. Here you can take a slight left up a hill and kill Bloodlord Mandokir or take a right through the path with spider webs to High Priestess Mar'li. #Returning back down the hill past the large staircase on the right those who plan on doing the Edge of Madness should do it now. #Down the path to your right you'll find High Priest Thekal. #After High Priest Thekal off the path to the left you'll find the camp and shoreline used to spawn Gahz'ranka who is a water boss, kill him if desired. #Back up the hill and down the road you will find a pyramid, inside is High Priestess Arlokk. #Go back outside and continue up the path and kill Jin'do the Hexxer if you want to, and have time. #Reverse back down the ramp, and over the bridge on your right to the temple of Hakkar, and you've cleared all of Zul'Gurub! Geography Maps and subregions #High Priestess Jeklik #High Priest Venoxis #High Priestess Mar'li #High Priest Thekal #High Priestess Arlokk #Hakkar the Soulflayer #Bloodlord Mandokir #Jin'do the Hexxer #Gahz'ranka #Edge of Madness Dungeon Denizens * Bats * Crocolisks * Devilsaurs (Nightmare Illusions) * Dire trolls * Eternal (one, Hakkar) * Felguards (Nightmare Illusions) * Forest trolls (two, Vilebranch Speaker and Witherbark Speaker) * Frenzies * Frogs (critters) * Ghosts * Gnomes (Voodoo Slaves) * Grells * Hydra (one, Gahz'ranka) * Lashers (Nightmare Illusions) * Panthers * Raptors * Rats (critters) * Sand troll (one, Sandfury Speaker) * Serpents * Skeletons * Snakes (critters) * Spiders * Tigers * Trolls * Troll zombies * Voidwalkers * Wights (Nightmare Illusions) * Wind serpents Specific mob names Encounters Loot Zul'Gurub raiders receive loot through several systems. There are standard drops from the bosses (described at Zul'Gurub Loot), quest-based rewards that require Zandalar reputation and special rare drops from bosses (see Primal Hakkari), and rewards that are received after collecting various difficult tasks inside the instance (see Zul'Gurub Trinket and the Enchants discussion, below). Faction Rewards Getting reputation with the Zandalar Tribe offers several benefits. Armor sets Class-based armor sets completed at certain levels of reputation, requiring Primal Hakkari drops. Full list on: Zandalar Armor Sets Crafting recipes The recipes can be purchased from Rin'wosho the Trader, who is located on Yojamba Isle in the far northwest of Stranglethorn Vale. All recipes are BoP. All items crafted from these recipes are BoE. Full list on : Faction Recipes Enchants Zul'Gurub offers unique enchants for the head, leg, and shoulder slots. For creating these enchants you need to be Friendly (head and leg) or Exalted (shoulder) with the Zandalar Tribe. The head and leg enchants are obtained within the instance itself from an NPC named Zanza the Restless. He is located in a small "temple" after Lord Venoxis, and just before you go up the ramp toward Bloodlord. See the full list here: Zul'Gurub Enchants Necklaces Upon reaching friendly reputation you can receive a neck slot item (as well as some gold and rep), e.g. the Maelstrom's Tendril from Falthir the Sightless. You can upgrade these items as your reputation improves. Encounters Bosses Hakkar, and the Aspects The Priest Aspects all assume an animal form at some point when fighting them. Moreover, if they are left alive they grant Hakkar powerful abilities that make him much harder to kill. This is in contrast to other bosses who do not assume animal forms and do not give Hakkar any abilities (Jin'do, Mandokir, etc. see Optional Bosses below) #High Priestess Jeklik - Aspect of Hir'eek (Bat) #High Priest Venoxis - Aspect of Hethiss (Snake) #High Priestess Mar'li - Aspect of Shadra (Spider) #High Priest Thekal - Aspect of Shirvallah (Tiger) #High Priestess Arlokk - Aspect of Bethekk (Panther) #Hakkar the Soulflayer Optional Bosses The bosses below are considered 'optional' because they do not give Hakkar any abilities. As such, you can choose to kill or skip them, it won't change your encounter with the Bloodgod. Bloodlord Mandokir Jin'do the Hexxer Gahz'ranka